


Harry Potter: Chłopiec, Który Biega Nago?

by euphoriapotion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriapotion/pseuds/euphoriapotion
Summary: Blizna Harry’ego znowu piecze, a on panikuje. Crack fic.





	Harry Potter: Chłopiec, Który Biega Nago?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter: The Boy Who Streaks?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261793) by [Janie_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17). 



> a/n: To jest crack fic inspirowany postem z tumblr.com (nie wiem, gdzie jest oryginał, bo to była część całości): 
> 
> _daddycroft:_ Jak myślicie, jak bardzo przerażony byłby Harry, gdyby blizna go znowu rozbolała?  
>  _alwaysblind:_ Harry Potter, lat 35, dostaje infekcji zatok, powodujący ból głowy, jest następnie widziany krzycząc i biegając nago po ulicach Londynu strzelając expelliarmusami w niebo.  
>  _had-just-ten-hours-training:_ Chcę przeczytać o tym artykuł z Proroka Codziennego.
> 
> disclaimer: postacie i seria nie należą do mnie. Fanfic nie powstał po to, aby kogoś skrzywdzić.
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> t/n: hej! Tłumaczenie miniaturki Janie_17 pod tutyłem “Harry Potter: The Boy Who Streaks?” 
> 
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Harry Potter nie należy do mnie, tylko do J.K. Rowling.

Ginny Weasley zniosła więcej niż kilka szalonych historii, które opublikował “Prorok Codzienny", od kiedy wyszła za mąż za Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale ta jedna naprawdę przechodziła ludzkie pojęcie, ponieważ - chociaż wydawcy rzadko kiedy natknęli się na coś prawdziwego do zrelacjonowania - ta historia była prawdziwa.  


Zamknąwszy gazetę, wstała od kuchennego stołu. Westchnęła ciężko i weszła do pokoju dziennego, gdzie Harry siedział przy oknie, czytając książkę. Nie odzywając się do niego ani słowem, upuściła "Prorok" na jego podołek. Jego własna twarz patrzyła na niego z pierwszej strony.  


\- Gin, naprawdę nie myślę, żeby...  


Potrząsnęła głową.  


\- No dalej, czytaj. Na głos.  


Odchrząknął niezręcznie i zaczął czytać.

  


_"Harry Potter: Chłopiec, Który Biega Nago?  
_

_19 lipiec 2014r.  
_

_Podczas wczesnych godzin porannych mugole zobaczyli mężczyznę biegnącego po ulicach Londynu, krzyczącego i podpalającego zimne ognie. (Zimne ognie są, jak podaje Departament Produktów Mugoli, czymś w rodzaju fajerwerków, które po zapaleniu wydzielają iskry, w ten sam sposób co różdżki.) Natomiast my, redakcja "Proroka Codziennego", jak i cały Czarodziejski Świat Zjednoczonego Królestwa byliśmy zszokowani, odkrywając, że tym mężczyzną nie był w rzeczywistości pijany mugol, ale nasz własny wyróżniony bohater wojenny, Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył._  


_Jak powszechnie wiadomo, pan Potter pokonał Voldemorta ponad dziesięć lat temu w Bitwie o Hogwart podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, i od tego czasu był szanowanym i cenionym członkiem społeczeństwa. Potterowie działają aktywnie w wolontariacie, jak również gorliwymi wspierają organizację dla praw skrzatów domowych, założoną przez ich wieloletnią przyjaciółkę Hermione Weasley, z domu Granger. Pan Potter wydaje się być, we wszystkich aspektach, normalnie funkcjonującym członkiem społeczeństwa, kochającym ojcem trójki dzieci oraz najwybitniejszym czarodziejem w Departamencie Aurorów w Ministerstwie Magii. To jest, aż do dzisiaj._  


_Według relacji naocznych świadków, Potter aportował się całkowicie nagi na środku skrzyżowania Piccadilly Circus. Wtedy też, rzekomo, zaczął biegać wśród tłumu, spychając ludzi ze swojej drogi. Dorothy Scuttle, która była wtedy w mugolskim Londynie, mówiła:_  


_\- To było szalone! Oto był Harry Potter we własnej osobie, wrzeszcząc i biegając przez tłum. Krzyczał takie rzeczy jak: "Nie zabijesz mnie tym razem, Riddle!" i "Odwalcie się, Śmierciożercy!" Ta cała scena była bardzo przerażająca dla moich dzieci, które były wtedy ze mną. Nie wiedziały, co się dzieje i zabrało mi godzinę uspokojenie ich! Mały Jimmy, który ma tylko 3 latka, kochane dziecko, był przekonany, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto chciał go dorwać"._  


_Inny świadek, który chciałby pozostać anonimowy, oświadcza, że widział Pottera, który kilka razy rzucał w niebo zaklęcie "Expelliarmus". Expelliarmus jest znane jako ulubione zaklęcie mężczyzny i słynie ze skutecznego użycia go przeciwko Voldemortowi w wielu przypadkach. To sprawozdanie potwierdza mugolskie zeznanie opowiadające o nagim mężczyźnie podpalającym zimne ognie podczas ucieczki._  


_Śledczy wciąż szukają materiałów w tej sprawie, aby ustalić, co Wybraniec robił nago na środku mugolskiego Londynu z wyciągniętą różdżką. Powiedziano nam, że dalsze informacje na temat tego zdarzenia powinny być dostępne przed jutrzejszym wydaniem gazety._  


_Po więcej informacji na ten temat zajrzyj na stronę 48, najnowszą kolumnę Rity Skeeter zatytułowaną "Załamanie Psychiczne Pottera". Jest to przegląd archiwum "Proroka" służący określeniu co się stało z naszym bohaterem, co mogło spowodować takie zachowanie."_  


  


Harry przyspieszył, kiedy doszedł do końca artykułu.  


\- Przynajmniej tym razem nie podali historyjki wyssanej z palca - dodał z wymuszonym śmiechem. Ginny podniosła idealnie wymodelowaną brew, utrzymując stoicki wyraz twarzy. - To naprawdę zabawne. Jestem pewien, że pewnego dnia wrócimy do tego i będziemy się śmiać... Ale chyba nie dzisiaj... Tak myślę. - Zanim jego żona mogła odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli ostry trzask, a następnie stuk we frontowe drzwi.  


\- Ginny, Harry? To ja, Hermiona.  


Rudowłosa kobieta podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je, wpuszczając przyjaciółkę do środka.  


\- Zgaduję, że czytałaś już dzisiejsze wydanie gazety. - Dodała brunetka, widząc kamienny wyraz twarzy Ginny. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Coś ty, na Merlina, sobie myślał?  


\- Blizna mnie rozbolała i tak się jakoś przestraszyłem. - Przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami.  


\- Co? - zapytała Hermiona, otwierając usta z przerażenia. - Nie bolała cię przez lata. Co się stało?  


\- Dostał infekcji zatok - parsknęła Ginny, powstrzymując wymuszony śmiech.  


\- Czekaj, co? Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś…  


\- Infekcja zatok. Ból rozprzestrzenił się na głowę, kiedy wchodził pod prysznic.  


\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - jęknęła Hermiona. Z irytacją skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Spojrzała na Ginny. - Nie wiem, jak z nim wytrzymujesz.  


Kobieta zaśmiała się.  


\- Czasami ja też nie.


End file.
